Sensless
by theWritersBlock4u
Summary: My story takes place like every other story seems to start. It started in the year that everything happened to me. It was the year, I moved from the bustles of the city to the hometown glory of a town called mystic falls to finish high school. It was the year that broke the drought of the high school's football team that finally won after seven years. The year I almost ran away


My story takes place like every other story seems to start. It started in the year that everything happened to me. It was the year, I moved from the bustles of the city to the hometown glory of a town called mystic falls to finish high school. It was the year that broke the drought of the high school's football team that finally won after seven years. The year I almost ran away from everything and everyone. It was also the year that broke the state record of disappearances and murders; with twenty-one girls disappearing in a period of two months. But mostly it was the year I went into a senseless daydream; dreaming of freedom, an escape of the impending impact that this year will have on the rest of my life.

But as I crossed the sixteen off my calendar; I didn't realise that it was the begging of my story. As I entered the dreary halls of Robert E. Lee High, I didn't just step into a new school or as the role of the new girl who nobody would talk to, but I stepped into the first pages of my story a step into my senseless slumber.

As I walked down the locker filled hall searching for the number 201, I felt a thousand pair of eyes trailing after me as I walked to my locker. It's like when you enter a room and nobody knows you; half of them are wandering who you are and why you're there while the other half are planning ways to terminate your existence through looks alone. And as they stared at the new stranger that who was soon to be another nobody in the crowd, I felt myself draw into myself becoming conscience of their glare- once again becoming the weird girl.

But this school was not your ordinary backwards small town school, who knew everyone and there life stories in a matter of minutes; and I know it seemed like you typical mean and gossipy high school, but it was so much more than that- it was full on scary so much that it probably inspired the theme song from the movie psycho. To get an idea of what I'm trying to tell you, I first have to tell you the legend that was Carter Lee.

Carter Lee was your typical quarter back, the high school heart-throb; he was the guy all the girls wanted to be with and the guy all the guys wanted to be. He was tall and attractive with one of those million dollar smiles that could put the god himself Brad Pitt to shame. In his final year of his high school experience, he couldn't keep his little secret to himself anymore. Carter brought home one of his best friend's home to meet his parents, he sat them down and told them he was gay and that his friend was his boyfriend of a year. And of course it didn't take long for the whole town to find out, and in a matter of days his life spiralled into hell; he lost his position on the football team, his status in the high school hierarchy and his family. And then last march an elderly couple celebrating their fiftieth anniversary decided to talk a walk that they wouldn't forget; they found his cold youthful body drifting in a nearby brook lifelessly and silent. They say it was an accident but we all knew the truth, even though many didn't want to believe it; Carter Lee chose to dream an endless dream.

The sound of a ringing bell caused the multitude of drugged up, soon to be knocked up, the popular and the invisible to pause for a fraction of a second giving me one last glare before they continued on into their everyday life. I readjusted myself and entered my first class of the year, history. The class was dismal and average with obvious clicks sitting in their designated zones like the boundaries of a map. The only sit left was that next to the A-list of Robert E. Lee; the teenagers were just a group of beautiful laughs and graceful gestures but if you looked carefully you could see it was all an act, that each one of their jubilant smiles was really a mask hiding their deep dark secrets.

I sat down, and looked out to the blackboard resting in front of me. I scribbling down notes of the board as the teacher wrote when I began feeling the eyes of the A-list once again burning into me. Throughout the class I caught them in their little stares and gazes towards me; all I offered them was a little smile at each look. I could hear their little whispers making out words like 'the new girl what's here name shinbone? Or she could be one of us, and, she's alright but needs a makeover' by the end of the class I couldn't stand it here, but at least I had a free period today.

As I left the class I was stopped by the girls that observed me so intently in history, they were all beautiful the typical 'girl next door' that seemed to make every little movement seem effortless. The perky blond spoke first out of the trio "hi I'm Caroline Forbes, this is Elena Gilbert and this is Bonnie Bennett" gesturing to the girls by her side "and you are?" she said urging me to continue.

I looked to the doe eyed girls and realised that they might be the closest thing I will ever to come to friends here "I'm Siobhan fanning it's nice to meet you guys" I looked again to the girls and felt welcomed into some sort of secret society that only accepted a very few and to be picked was an honour.

"Excellent we have a new addition; we should all hang out and get to know each other" spoke Elena flipping back her chestnut locks of her face she smiled a little.

"it will be fun" reassured Bonnie smiling sweetly "we should meet up at the Mystic Grille tonight" I considered for a second and after a little of convincing from Caroline I was convinced into meeting them but if I knew then what I knew now I would have said Fuck you.


End file.
